A hinge of the kind stated above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,130, wherein two flat steel links are extended sideways in the pivoting plane at their end portions, which partially overlap each other, wherein a pivot pin connects the links to each other. At the end portion of the upper link there is a peripheral recess adjoining two abutment surfaces. One of these abutment surfaces cooperates with a fixed stop pin on the lower link to limit the maximum angle of the hinge to about 180.degree.. The other abutment surface cooperates with a stop pin insertable into several different holes in the end portion of the lower link so as to limit the minimum angle of the knee joint. Thus, the knee joint may be locked as desired in a stretched out position, pivotable between 135.degree. and 180.degree., pivotable between 90.degree. and 180.degree., or pivotable between 20.degree. and 180.degree..
Thus, this structure does not permit the maximum angle of the knee joint to be selected at will. Because of the extension sideways of the end portions of the links, different inner and outer hinges must be manufactured. Furthermore, the abutment surfaces and the stop pins are entirely exposed in use, and therefore the relatively sharp parts may hook into or cause damage to the environment.
Another hinge for knee joint bandages is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,747, wherein two flat plastic links having essentially symmetrical end portions are used. A fixed stop pin at one of the links cooperates with an inner, concealed groove of the other link. A maximum angle between the links may in this case be selected by inserting one of several different insert pieces in the groove. Of course, such insert pieces are disadvantageous, and even in this structure different inner and outer hinges must be used.